end_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Character Index End Run originally started out with over 100 participants, including both contestants and moderators. This is a list of the characters who were/are participating in the tournament, organized by alliance and faction. Kanto 'Officers' *'Dao Nguyen:' Minister Of Defense *'Mordecai Jehovah:' Minister Of Foreign Affairs *'Brigadier General Michael Wrightson:' Commander of Army *'Brigadier General Evelyn Hitchins:' Commander of Air Force *'Admiral Archibald Howe:' Naval Commander *'Evelyn Sparrow:' Special Operations *'Phasma:' Special Operations 'Air Force' *'William Bosco Adams' *'Finnigan Agle' *'Vincent Andor' *'Cid Armstrong' *'Pip Brinstol' *'Rebecca Butter' *'Terrance Calborne (Discharged)' *'Scarlett Czar (Defected)' *'Leopold Dantes' *'Elliot Dapper ' *'Alexander Darius' *'Chris Dellard' *'River Drake' *'Sophia Dubois' *'Billie Edom' *'Eva Edmunds' *'Chyo Enee' *'Tony Fenmore' *'Sen Fontaine (Discharged)' *'Abigail Flynn' *'Julien Émile Gaston' *'Josephine Gray' *'Victoria Hannah' *'Charles Ingram' *'Amy Johnson (Discharged)' *'Charlotte Johnson' *'Nebraska Jones (Defected)' *'Mattew Kahn' *'Max Kai' *'Amelia Kalili (as Nathan Kalili)' *'Nathan Kalili (Deserted)' *'Blake Kerrich' *'Glynnis Kody' *'Fletcher Kohan (Defected)' *'Diedrick Lanza' *'Elsu Locke' *'Vanessa Lore' *'Scott Luther' *'Julius MacCullum' *'Thomas Masters' *'Karl Materdae' *'Roewena Merrick' *'Lillian Moore' *'James (Mouse) Mullen (War criminal, KIA) ' *'Gabriella Pacheco' *'Miguel Parsnip (Defected)' *'Theodore Partridge (Defected)' *'Noelle Sainte-Marie' *'Dick Samson' *'Alexander (Xander) Selié' *'Alan Sharp' *'Samuel Sharp' *'Cedric Starkry' *'Cassandra Styx' *'Erica Timbril' *'Sebastian Thompson' *'Baron VonStache' *'Miriam Walker' *'Isaac Watts' *'Benjamin Roy Wilson' 'Army' *'John Amano' *'Adrohai Arnsgail' *'Chase Austerby' *'Roxanna Blake' *'Ffion Blevins' *'Orsino Bonaventura' *'Cyril Cascatta' *'Perry Calborne' *'Aelbane Chartmire' *'Carter Seymour Cox, Jr.' *'Simon Davis' *'Andrew Dorski' *'Bernard Dubois (KIA)' *'Addison Fells' *'Connor Fitzgerald' *'Joyous Faith Freedman' *'Gustav Gihr' *'Theodore Gledhill' *'GRAH' *'Roland Grim' *'Mirela Gry' *'Elisabeth Harper' *'Maria Hazelton' *'Christina Hibana' *'Cyprus Hood' *'Tony Howard' *'Roger Johanson' *'Anna Jones' *'Tim Jones (Defected)' *'Anna King' *'Kiwi Lander' *'Alastiar Landon' *'Eugene Lauderdale' *'Kathleen McGrath' *'Oliver Monroe' *'Sarah Morrison' *'Genki Naito' *'Florence Orville ' *'Alisha Partridge' *'Fane Randolph' *'Risa (Defected)' *'Sergei Ruchkin' *'Ada Sanger' *'Hoberton Scotch (Defected)' *'Roza Sokolova' *'Aleister Strider (Defected)' *'Derf Summers' *'William Tanner, Jr. ' *'Jona Thompson-Wallace' *'Mortimer Tyler' *'Morana Valda' *'Elias Vallerojo' *'Tryn Van Gysel (Deceased)' *'Nathan Ward' *'James Archibald Wulfe (Discharged)' *'Oswald Zeven' 'Navy' *'Russel Aldwin ' *'Kaito Aoki' *'Leonard Beck' *'Mary Belnades' *'Gabriella Cabel' *'Aurora Celes' *'Serrin Fabray (Defected)' *'Joe Fir' *'Charlotte Fischerman (Defected)' *'Fiona Marie Fischer (Defected)' *'Fonda' *'Digby Riens Ford (Deserted)' *'Titus Fry' *'Gerald Groves' *'Charlotte Hayley' *'Xavier Hilt' *'Dean Holl' *'Kyle Horton' *'Ginger Kitty' *'Jack Leigh' *'Avis Levion' *'Hoku Mauli' *'Ann Mayfear' *'Jacqueline Moon' *'Connie Naylor' *'Carl Nexis (Defected)' *'Irwin Pasnic' *'Jackson Pierce' *'Gretchen River' *'William Sharp (Defected) ' *'David Shiff' *'Sieru' *'Carina Silvers' *'Edna Skarratt' *'Eryk Stan' *'Rune Styrke' *'Ashe Tavares (KIA)' *'Ariel Thompson' *'Dylan Tide, Jr. ' *'Thais Vega (Defected)' *'Edna Ruth Vernon' 'Special Operations' *'Samael Elimelech- '''sniper *'Nathaniel B. Flint- spy *'Sen Fontaine- '''spy *'Leap Milo Harper- 'sniper *'Anya Krause- 'spy *'The Marauder- 'paratrooper *'Murphy McCarthy- hunter *'Eric Patterson- '''scout *'Mizuki Satoshi- combat diver Johto '''Officers *'Roy Rommel:' (former) Minister Of Defense *'Rhea Katcher: '''Minister of Defense *'Brigadier General Frank Johansson:' Commander of Army *'Brigadier General Valerian Skybreeze: Commander of Air Force *'''Admiral Masa Mizushima: Naval Commander *'Elizabeth Myles: '''Special Operations (Defected) *'Joan Robin Macbeth:' Special Operations *'Reginald Klutz:' Science and Research Department *'Lieutenant Colonel Gwen C. Clement: Military Police *'Major Zaaj Drociin: '''Military Police *'Major Madigan Sterling: 'Military Police *'Captain Averys Haye: 'Medical Captain *'Shea Gallagher: 'Communications Officer *'Captain Al Harris: 'Squadron Commander, 54th Search-and-Rescue Amphibious Wing 'Air Force *'Victoria Adams' *'Chuck Addams (Defected, KIA)' *'Maron Albera' *'Simon Archer' *'David Avery (Disabled)' *'Ivet Bakalov' *'Nadia Beltrán (KIA)' *'Eryn Bradford' *'Gabriel Chen' *'Michael Chevalier' *'Alaska Cockatiel' *'Alexander Collins' *'Lance Darringer' *'Narcis Dematos' *'Ethan Douglas' *'Moira Dryden' *'Tim Farrell' *'Milo Frank' *'Margaret (Mag) Gables' *'Vincent Greyland' *'Elaina Harper' *'Nora Aeryth Harper' *'Anja Monroe Kamarov' *'Kaito Kazenoryuu' *'Sia Hiyotzin' *'Ingrid Krauss' *'Iris LeMarc' *'Aerika Luftheim' *'Murphy Lyons' *'Sonya Maida' *'James McCartney' *'Rory A. McClain' *'Florence McKinley (Defected)' *'Chasmanthe McLovitt' *'Mathis Montague (Defected)' *' Samantha Rosetta Montague (Discharged)' *'Umi Natachiin' *'Zachary Oak (Discharged)' *'Mia Orr' *'Marceline Pilgrim' *'Irene Redenbacher' *'George Slark' *'Amelia Spark (Defected)' *'David Strauss' *'Daniel Streak (Defected)' *'Kai-jan Syi' *'Harriette Tanaka' *'Sawyer Thalas' *'Gian Franco Vento' *'Faye Watkins' *'West' *'Boz Winters' 'Army' *'Johann Aderlass' *'Todd Aldridge' *'Allie Allegro' *'Tatum Elise Benoit' *'Fiona Blackwood' *'Valentine Bryce' *'Arch Corrington' *'Tobias Couch' *'Fred Curtsinger' *'Clair De'Morro' *'Seth Farlane' *'Yori Hagane' *'Alexander Haggard' *'Ichigo Hitsubaki (Defected)' *'Joshua Imala (Defected) ' *'Iseul' *'Akane Kaname' *'Eamon Killoran' *'Caine Larson' *'Joey "Desmond" Lestat' *'Stanley Lewis' *'Loretta Lynn' *'Neo Lysander' *'Victoria March' *'Yuliana Markovic ' *'Jacey Milway' *'Tessa Monroe' *'Odette O'Hara' *'Minna Orla' *'Simon Potter' *'Luanne Rose' *'Jethro Sanders' *'Dave Sham' *'Alan Snyder' *'Laena Soares (Defected)' *'Leroy Solis' *'Lena Solovyova' *'Tilly Stephonlyskia' *'Isaac Strider' *'Sophia Stromberg' *'Olga Volf' *'Anton Gale Wanek' *'Roscoe Maynard Yaeger' 'Navy' *'Jakob Adams' *'Valon Wallace Anderson' *'Tasi Bavadra' *'Winston Beryl' *'Emily Caddis' *'William Flynn Copernicus ' *'Viktor Corbe' *'Dennis Darlington (KIA)' *'Bennet Dowel ' *'Geraldine Fitch' *'Cornelio de la Fuente' *'Marie Tiffany Haste' *'Alde Hearth' *'Tazuna Heiwajima' *'Sonja Jaeger' *'Lottie Jogan' *'Rudy Jones (Defected)' *'Will Jones' *'Lahahana Kealoha' *'Ellen Lance (Defected)' *'Benjamin Lee' *'Ciel Lethe (Defected) ' *'Rico Lin' *'George Loo' *'Louie' *'Toni Marquardt (Defected)' *'Lucienne Martin' *'Kenji Midori' *'Riley Murphy' *'Ronan O' Connel ' *'Gene Oslach' *'Katja Outt' *'Cassandra Perry' *'Gregori Petrovich' *'Jessie Pollard' *'Juno Rameriz' *'Sam Rausen' *'Collette Rousseau' *'Weston Rookwood' *'Elia Saltzman' *'Felicity Seton' *'Carina Silvers (Yin Yu Xu)' *'Tsonchi Skylark' *'Minnie Smith' *'Avery Strivers' *'Ryan Tanaka' *'Bonnie Vincent' *'Andrew Walkins' 'Special Operations' *'Ezra Bell' *'Rita Dietrich- '''mercenary *'Cosetta Fantine- spy *'Yona Jormungand- '''spy *'Joe Kale *'Andrew Kerr- '''spy *'Ailbhe Morrgan- sniper *'''Sebastian Murdoch *'Henry Rodriguez- '''paratrooper *'Annika Volkova- sniper Rogue '''Officers *'Jane Delancy: '''Rogue Leader *'Katrya Hayha: Special Operations *'Elizabeth Miles: '''Special Operations *'Alfred Haye: Chief Medic *'John Henry:' Right-Hand Medic 'Team' *'Chuck Addams (KIA)' *'Sameera Asad' *'Derek Cadaver' *'Hannah Campbell' *'Rebecka Crawford' *'Scarlett Czar (Returned to Kanto)' *'Serrin Fabray' *'Meredith Farran' *'Fiona Marie Fischer' *'Charlotte Fisherman' *'Digby Riens Ford' *'Silvia Ford' *'Anna Heinz' *'Ichigo Hitsubaki' *'Nathaniel Imala' *'Joshua Imala' *'Nebraska Jones' *'Rudy Jones' *'Tim Jones' *'Fletcher Kohan' *'Kahoni Kihapi' *'Ellen Lance' *'Ciel Lethe' *'Mara the Shade' *'Madara Margrét' *'Toni Marquardt' *'Florence McKinley' *'Sid Mcneely' *' Conrad "Frog" Montague' *'Mathis Montague' *'Carl Nexis' *'Miguel Parsnip' *'Lucille Partridge' *'Theodore Partridge' *'Valerie Pierce' *'Kii Reikon (KIA)' *'Marco Renario' *'Risa' *'Barbara Ritter' *'Hoberton Scotch' *'William Sharp ' *'Laena Soares' *'Amelia Spark' *'Daniel Streak' *'Aleister Strider' *'Logain Taim' *'Liadan Teague' *'Thais Vega' *'Jasper Wolf' *'Tevian Mikhael Zemark' ''''''NPC's For a list of the non-active characters, please visit the NPC page . Category:Johto Category:Kanto Category:Characters